Numbers
by silentlyOnumb
Summary: Sara compte...Un peu de spoilers saison 2 !


Ce que Michael coûte à Sarah :

563 pensées interdites aux moins de dix-huit ans...(et encore...).

3 visionnages du film Titanic avec Leonardo Dicaprio (elle devenait pathétique..).

11 boites de mouchoirs ultra doux avec de petites fleurs roses et bleues...(et encore elle a économisée...).

41 nuits blanches à se retourner dans son lit en se demandant ce qu'il faisait (stupide...stupide !!)

6 pots d'un kilo chacun de glace chocolat-praliné (comment fait elle pour ne pas grossir?).

169 soupirs refoulés en le regardant soulever son tee shirt (...soupir...170 maintenant...)

8h46 minutes 23 secondes à rêvasser de lui au lieu de remplir ses dossiers (...comment ça "transfusion de Scofield"???)

9 arrêts devant le bouquet de roses du fleuriste du quartier (au moins sa fleur en papier ne flétrirait pas...).

5 bains moussants à tenter de se détendre...mousse...à raser...Michael...(et pourquoi pas Michael nu tant qu'on y est?).

6 cris de surprise en rentrant chez elle lorsqu'elle s'aperçût qu'elle avait conscienceusement gardé sa photo...(C'est bon pour aujourd'hui tant pis...et demain elle la rend, promis...).

15 rêves à caractères érotiques...(no comment...)

15 douches froides...(idem...)

2h30 à se regarder dans la glace...qu'est ce qui lui trouve? (il fallait qu'elle se pose une autre question...est ce qu'il était intéressé?)

34 pulsions refoulées de le plaquer contre le mur et de l'embrasser comme une folle..(elle n'est pas folle...juste...folle de lui...)

10 situations gênantes que surpris Katie...(non non...elle n'était en train de lui caresser le torse...elle ausculte nuance)

26 lapsus plus que révélateurs...(oui Katie je reprendrais bien du Michael...oups...)

6 rateaux donnés à six gentils garçons...(elle était déjà prise...enfin façon de parler...)

5 crises de rire "nerveux" losrqu'on parle d'architecture ou d'inginérie civile (comment avoir l'air fine...)

1067 frissons de plaisir au contact de sa peau (ah l'adrénaline...elle devient accroc...)

12456 larmes...(Quoi?? Elle est une femme...elle a le droit de pleurer...)

2 magazines pour des gamines de 16 ans avec en couverture ; "comment savoir si il t'aime? " (euh...elle étudie de la mentalité de la jeunesse?...)

11 psychotests "est-il l'homme de votre vie?" (oui elle sait...pathétique...)

90 boulettes de papier pour essayer de faire un origami convenable...(oh la prise de tête...)

35 fléchettes plantées dans la photographie du sosie de Nika...(elle, jalouse? que nenni.)

94 9567 234 battements de coeur ratés grâce à lui (elle allait finir par devenir cardiaque...).

1 baiser inoubliable...(Oh my God...l'apothéose).

12 courses effrenées dans les rues pour échapper au Cartel (oui c'est une sprinteuse...)

6 blessures profondes (si elle s'en sortait indemne, ce serait un miracle.)

4h20min à déchiffer l'origami mystère (oh les yeux Oo )

3 parts de tarte avec Paul le gay (aussi gay que lui tu meurs...mais bien sur...)

5 barres chocolatées histoire de se nourrir durant sa fuite (et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu !)

1 fer à repasser bousillé sur Paul-le-gay (c'était pour la bonne cause : elle n'aimait plus sa cuisine.)

2 coups de fils mouvementés...(c'est la première fois qu'elle faisait sa déclaration par téléphone et qui plus est, sur un répondeur.)

20 $ pour une coupe de cheveux (A la question de la coiffeuse qui lui demandait si c'était pour son fiancé qu'elle se coupait les cheveux elle faillit répondre : bien sûr, c'est un des hommes les plus recherchés des Etats-Unis il se balade avec un ex militaire, un psychopathe pervers, un mafieu, un petit braqueur amoureux, ainsi que son frère, accusé du meurtre du frère de la vice présidente, enfin la présidente...bref).

23 changements de stations de radio à chaque chanson d'amour...(c'est pas qu'elle déteste Nickelback mais bon...)

1 une petite voix dans sa tête qui l'agaçe fortement à chaque qu'elle pense que Michael n'est pas fait pour elle. (Hou la menteuse elle est amoureuse !!)

Elle ne compte plus, ça ne sert à rien.

Elle sait pertinnement que la guerre entre sa raison et son coeur est bientôt finie...le coeur s'en sortira vainqueur...

Sa mère le lui aurait dit dès le début, comme elle le faisait quand elle était petite :

« Sara, tu sais ma chérie, en amour, on ne compte pas... »

Et Sara Tancredi compte une dernière fois :

1 sourire pour sa mère tout là-haut...et pour son père...

(Oui, on ne compte pas en amour...)


End file.
